


a revelation of consequence

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey ride into the sunset, F/M, Immortal Reylo, Jedi Ben Solo, Major Character Injury, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sith Rey, The Force Ships It, it's a little similar to the meadow speaks to me but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Rey Palpatine needs to get in through her head that Ben will never be her enemy, and she does. But will it be too late for both of them?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylo Theme Event Summer





	a revelation of consequence

_She is half battle, half war, and all vengeance_. Reyanna Palpatine twirls her lightsaber and gives a feral snarl at her opponent. The Jedi, Ben Solo, last of the Skywalker line, swings his saber down in a high curving arc and meets her blow for blow. They are _too similar, too strong_ to ever defeat each other. They exchange barbs.

“I never thought a Skywalker would be outdone by a _Palpatine_.” She snarls at him, trying to balance her breathing against his sheer strength.

She knows he will tire, he always does.

“You think you’re special...” he deflects a blow from her crackling saber, “and you are.”

She’s so surprised he gets a hit in on her, hitting her shoulder with the butt of his saber. He had every opportunity to strike her down, and he’s hesitated. It’s strange.

She scoffs and regains her balance just as quickly as she lost it. “You know nothing about me,” she hisses, still the feral girl from Jakku, her grandfather found. “I know everything I need to know about you though.” She uses the force to kick up her heels and fly up over his head, landing perfectly on her feet behind him. She runs him through with the crackling saber, and a cry pierces the night.

The spell is broken, and at the look on the last Skywalker’s face, she realizes her mistake, her greed, and her anger were all directed at the wrong person.

Ben lies bleeding in the snow of Starkiller, his life flowing out of him in rivulets. Rey reaches out and holds the wound in his chest with her force signature.

“You know, I always knew you’d realize who was your real enemy, I just didn’t think it would be so late.” He gives a shaky laugh, and blood dribbles down his lips.

_Rey knows what she has to do._

_But doesn’t know if she has the strength to do it._

She pushes through the pain in her heart and shoulder and taps into the well of love and eternal life that dwells in the force. She takes her own life force and delivers it to Ben.

“No—!” Ben cries out when he realizes what she’s doing. The ultimate sacrifice, there was light in Rey, and burying it six feet under would do no one any good.

She’s half done force healing him when he realizes this is his last chance, he brings his lips down on hers and the kiss is so overwhelming, and the force seems to be giving itself entirely to saving _both_ their lives. Almost as if the force wanted them to be together.

He feels the power of life return to him entirely, and Rey? Reyanna Palpatine is no more, she is Rey _Nobody_ and she does not have a legacy of ruin. She’s merely Rey, the woman his heart beats for.

He breaks the kiss, which was his first, and likely hers as well. Starkiller is crumbling and she grabs his arm as Chewie sets down the Falcon, they both need to get the hell out of here, and if her Grandfather thinks she died in the collapse of the planet, all the better.

Ben and Rey settle into the pilot and co-pilot seats, respectively. They fly into the dying light of a planet in collapse.

No one ever sees them again, but several years later there are rumors of a couple raising the new Skywalker on Naboo.

The rumors flow, and yet the couple never surfaces until a new threat faces the galaxy, always after a shadow comes the light, and the cycle repeats. They are infinite, and moreover, they are immortal. Destined to save the galaxy from forces of darkness, as it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this ending. I think it's really important that Ben and Rey's story not end, because they both suffered for so long! Thank you to the mods at the Den for hosting this!


End file.
